Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and, more particularly, to a washing machine, to which liquid wash aid is automatically supplied.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a machine that removes contaminants (e.g., dirt) from clothes, beddings and the like (hereinafter referred to as “laundry”) through washing, rinsing, and dehydrating cycles using water, wash aid(s), and mechanical operations.
The washing machine generally includes a washing tub accommodating water and laundry and rotatably disposed in a drum. As the washing tub is rotated by a driving unit, the laundry is washed. In further detail, a water supply unit may be configured to supply water to the washing tub and a water discharge unit may be configured to discharge water from the drum to the outside. Both the water supply and water discharge units are provided within the washing machine. A wash aid supply unit, configured to supplying wash aid to the inside of the washing tub, is disposed at a water supply passage (e.g., a water supply channel or a water supply line) of the water supply unit. The wash aid supply unit includes a dispenser disposed to be connected to the water supply passage and a wash aid box receiving various wash aids and disposed to be inserted into or withdrawn from the dispenser.
Thus, in the washing machine according to the related art, the wash aid box is withdrawn from the dispenser, powder or liquid wash aid is put into the wash aid box, and then the wash aid box containing the wash aid is re-inserted into the dispenser. At this time, if the water supply unit is operated, the powder or liquid wash aid in the wash aid box is supplied to the inside of the washing tub by water flowing through the water supply passage of the water supply unit, through the wash aid box, and into the dispenser, where it is drained into the tub
Because a user puts wash aid(s) directly into the wash aid box of the washing machine according to the related art, the operation of putting the wash aid into the wash aid box is repeatedly performed every time the washing machine is used to wash laundry, thus degrading the convenience to the user of use of the washing machine. Moreover, because the amount of wash aid(s) put into the wash aid box is typically determined based on the user's intuition, there are problems in that the amount wash aid put into the wash aid box is too large or too small, and thus the wash aid is wasted or the washing performance is deteriorated, respectively. Additionally, a new style of wash aid container for liquid wash aid and has been recently introduced and put on sale in the market. The new style of wash aid container is provided with a valve operated by a depressing a mechanical button. Wash aid from the container flows from a spout on the container when the button is depressed. However, as in the past, the wash aid container is not connected to the washing machine. Thus, a user is required to transfer liquid wash aid from the new style of wash aid container to an intermediate container, such as a measuring cup, before transferring the liquid wash aid into the wash aid box of the washing machine. This is quite inconvenient to the user. It is likewise inconvenient for the user to hold the new style of wash aid container over the wash aid box to fill the wash aid box. The containers are heavy and both hands may be required to suspend the container over the wash aid box and depress the mechanical button causing the liquid wash aid to flow from the wash aid container's spout into the wash aid box.